Lafayette Ronald Hubbard
Lafayette Ronald Hubbard or L. Ron Hubbard (informal) is the founder and now deceased leader of the Church of Scientology. Overview Early Life and Juniour Education Higher Education and Travel Literary Career and Further Travel Military Service and Post-Military Resumation Of Writing Career Dianetics Scientology Sea Org Controversy '*Supporting view' This section is the view of Ron Hubbard's supporters. Lafayette Ronald Hubbard (March 13, 1911 - January 24, 1986), better known as L. Ron Hubbard was the prolific American author and founder of Scientology teaching, and its principal researcher and author. He also was a founder of the controversial Church of Scientology. Along with the Scientological and self-help books, he wrote fiction in several genres, business management texts, essays, and poetry. *Opposing View An often controversial subject, L._Ron_Hubbard Hubbard's life story is widely disputed; two very differing versions of his biography are given by the Church of Scientology and critics of Scientology. Official church documents portray Hubbard as a "friend to mankind", while those of critics portray him as a fraud and liar. Parents (Mother-Father) L. Ron Hubbard was born in 1911 in Tilden, Nebraska, to Harry Ross Hubbard (1886-1975) and Ledora May Waterbury (18xx-1954(?)), whom Harry had married in 1909. Harry joined the United States Navy in 1904, leaving the service in 1908, then reenlisting in 1917 when the US declared war on Germany. He served in the Navy until 1946, reaching the rank of Lieutenant Commander in 1934. May was a feminist who had trained to become a high school teacher. Her father, Lafayette O. Waterbury (born 1864), was a veterinarian turned coal merchant. Her mother, Ida Corinne DeWolfe, was the daughter of affluent banker John DeWolfe. May's paternal grandfather Abram Waterbury was from the Catskill Mountains of New York and later headed West, employed as a veterinarian. Early years Early research Dianetics Scientology Sea Org Death *The death of L Ron Hubbard Opposing view This section is the view of Ron Hubbard's opponents. L. Ron Hubbard was psychiatrically ill, he did evil but it's not clear how far he was responsible for his actions. Yet, Hubbard was dubbed "schizophrenic and paranoid" by a California Superior Court judge, and Scientology dismissed as "immoral and socially obnoxious" by a High Court judge in London. http://www.cs.cmu.edu/afs/cs.cmu.edu/user/dst/www/Fishman/atack-freedom-trap.html Now, decades after Hubbard's death it may be difficult to determine how far Scientology was Hubbard's psychotic delusion and how far Scientology was deliberate fraud, see List of lies made by L. Ron Hubbard. Either way rational people shouldn't take Scientology seriously. Quotes from L. Ron Hubbard On Christianity For those of you whose Christian toes I may have stepped on, let me take the opportunity to disabuse you of some lovely myths. For instance, the historic Jesus was not nearly the sainted figure has been made out to be. In addition to being a lover of young boys and men, he was given to uncontrollable bursts of temper and hatred that belied the general message of love, understanding and other typical Marcab PR. You have only to look at the history his teachings inspired to see where it all inevitably leads. It is historic fact and yet man still clings to the ideal, so deep and insidious is the biologic implanting. It is a good joke that the Galactic Confederacy is associated with the Serpent in the Garden, the beast and other emissaries of the "Prince of Darkness". Yet in certain passages and esoteric interpretations of the Bible (much of which has been taken out and effectively suppressed for centuries) as well as the Cabbalah, the truth reveals itself quite nicely for the clever and the ungullible. http://www.xs4all.nl/~kspaink/fishman/index2.html See also *Chanology wiki on L. Ron Hubbard External links *Ron the Nut *L. Ron Hubbard *L. Ron Hubbard Category:Persons